Certain water valve assemblies that control the flow of hot and cold water into and out of faucets use a movement control mechanism to control a valve mechanism comprising two or more discs that are configured to control flow and mixing of hot and cold water while also providing a seal intended to prevent leakage of water out of the faucet. The movement control mechanism of such valve assemblies typically involves a moveable handle connected to a stem or lever that is rotated to rotate a first disc relative to a second disc. Alternatively, the stem may pivot a ball within a housing, where the ball has a knuckle that extends into a recess of a first disc configured to slide on a second disc that is fixed doesn't move). Generally, movement of the handle controls rotational and/or translational movement of the first disc relative to the second disc, where the relative location of the first disc to the second disc determines whether holes and/or channels associated with the discs are aligned which subsequently determines whether or not hot and/or cold water flows through the valve and also the mixing of hot and cold water flowing through the valve. With some assemblies, a third disc located between the first and second discs is used to provide a water film that lubricates the first and second discs and provides a seal. With other such assemblies, a lubricating grease is used to provide a seal. Examples of disc-based valve systems are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,841 issued Apr. 25, 1989, U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,565 issued Mar. 31, 1992, U.S. Pat. No. 6,904,935 issued Jun. 14, 2005, U.S. Pat. No. 7,134,452 issued Nov. 14, 2006, U.S. Pat. No. 7,628,173 issued Dec. 8, 2009, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,980,268 issued Jul. 19, 2011, which are all incorporated herein in their entirety.
FIG. 1A depicts an exemplary faucet 100 that includes a prior art valve assembly 7. Specifically, the valve assembly is a Delta® faucet valve cartridge model number RP50587. Referring to FIG. 1A, the exemplary faucet 100 comprises an aerator 1 that fits into a spray head 3, which may require use of a wrench 2. The faucet 100 also comprises a handle 4, cap 5, and bonnet nut 6. The handle 4 is attached to the valve assembly 7, for example, using a set screw that can be tightened using an Allen wrench.
FIG. 1B shows three different views of the Delta RP50587 valve assembly 7 and corresponding puck 8, which is integrated with waterways 9 comprising hot and cold water inlet lines and a water outlet line. The puck is attached to the bottom of the valve assembly 7.
FIGS. 1C-1F depict various views of the primary components of the exemplary valve assembly 7. Referring to FIGS. 1C-1F, valve assembly 7 comprises a movement control mechanism 10 and a valve mechanism 12. The movement control mechanism 10 comprises a stem assembly 24, which can be attached to a handle 4. The valve assembly comprises a movable ceramic disc 14 and a stationary Diamond-embedded disc 16. The stem assembly 24 includes a ball 22 having a knuckle 18 that can be placed into a recess 20 of the ceramic disc 14. The ball 22 is movable within a housing 26, where its movement is constrained by a handle limit stop 28. A rubber gasket 30 provides a seal with puck 8. The purpose of the two discs 14 and 16 is to control whether hot and/or cold water flow through the valve and the mixing of the hot and cold water. The two discs are also configured to provide a seal such that water stays below the ceramic disc 14 and does not leak out into the faucet 100.
FIGS. 1G-1L depict the exemplary moveable disc 14 and stationary disc 16 and depict how relative alignment of the two discs controls the water mixing of the valve. Specifically, FIG. 1C depicts the Diamond-embedded disc 16 having water inlet holes 32 for receiving hot and cold water and a water outlet hole 34. FIG. 1H depicts the top of the movable disc 14, which has a recess 20 in which the knuckle 18 associated with the ball 22 resides. The ball 22 and handle limit stop 28 limit the movement of the handle 4 and constrain the movement of the movable disc 14 such that it can only move translationally and not rotationally relative to the stationary disc 16 as indicated by the arrows. Four different locations of the moveable disc 14 relative to the bottom of the housing 26 of the movement control mechanism are shown in FIGS. 1I-1L. The bottom of the moveable disc 14 includes a channel 36, a central portion 38, and an outer portion 40. As such, one skilled in the art will understand that movement of the knuckle controls translational movement of the moveable disc 14 and thereby controls the alignment of the channel 36 and central portion 38 of the moveable disc 14 relative to the water inlet holes 32 of the stationary disc 16. Specifically, rotational and/or translational movement of the stem 24 (e.g., using a handle 4) moves the knuckle 18 that is located within the recess 20 of the ceramic disc 14, which results in translational movement of the ceramic disc 14 relative to the diamond-embedded disc 16. The relative location of the central portion 38 of the bottom of the ceramic disc 14 to the hot and cold water inlets 32 of the diamond-embedded disc 16 controls whether the flow of hot and/or code water is on or off and also determines the mixing of the hot and cold water.
FIGS. 1M and 1N depict solid and cutaway views of a simplified CAD model of the exemplary valve assembly 7. Referring to FIGS. 1M and 1N, valve assembly 7 comprises movement control mechanism 10, valve mechanism 12, puck 8, and waterways 9.
As explained above, modern disc-based valve assemblies typically involve discs having precisely polished surfaces that provide a longer lasting seal, where the disc polishing process can be quite expensive. But, such assemblies can eventually develop leaks between the discs after extended periods of operation, which can result in substantial property damage and thus there remains a liability concern of faucet leakage. Therefore, an improved disc-based valve-system is desirable whereby disc polishing requirements are relieved and leakage of water between the discs is no longer a concern.